Of Love and Marriage
by elfinbunion
Summary: On a day that’s supposed to be one of the happiest in any girl’s life Soi is faced with a life changing decision when someone from her past shows up. What or whom shall she choose? - Yoru/Soi/Hisagi AU One-shot


Of Love and Marriage

Summary: On a day that's supposed to be one of the happiest in any girl's life Soi is faced with a life changing decision when someone from her past shows up. What or whom shall she choose? - Yoru/Soi/Hisagi AU One-shot

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters I simply use them periodically for my own amusement.

----

Soi stood staring in the mirror, her hand gliding over the smooth white silk across her stomach, her fingertips delicately tracing along the elaborate stitching woven into the fabric, the curving lines creating a beautiful ornate pattern. '_A design fit for a princess_,' she thought.

Idly she wondered how it had all come to this. Everything had happened so quickly it was as if she had woken one day and her whole world had changed. She had been swept away in a whirlwind romance followed by a hasty engagement.

How exactly she had ended up here with all her friends and family in the next room waiting for her debut had been lost to the girl, her mind currently plagued with reminiscence of the past and the dreams of the future. As she looked over her attire the fact that at the days end she would officially belong to another and how her life would be changed forever settled on her mind.

The thought made her frown slightly.

As her fingers continued to dance along the fabric she pushed the thoughts of unfinished business of her past to the back of her mind and tried to focus on the possibilities of happiness that lay ahead. However just as a picture of her life was forming her thoughts were interrupted.

"Wow…" came an all too familiar smooth voice that her ears hadn't heard in a long time.

Her eyes widened as she glanced back through the mirror. Propped against the doorframe was none other than the long lean form of Soi's ex, Yoruichi Shihouin.

Soi's mouth went dry as the woman shot her a lopsided smile.

"You look great Soi," the woman intoned solemnly. "I must say white is really your color."

According to Yoruichi it really was. The ivory of Soi's dress against her flawless alabaster skin made the Fon girl glow with an ethereal light, her dark hair and eyes complementing the picture perfectly. A small almost sad smile tugged at the corner of the woman's lips as she gazed upon her former love.

Picking up the billowing skirt of her dress Soi turned on the pedestal, careful to slide her train around behind her. Once again her hand found its way to her stomach but for an all to different reason, a queasy sensation had suddenly settled in her gut but her hand would prove little to quell the feeling.

"What are you doing here?" She gasped out.

"Seeing you, of course." Yoruichi answered looking the girl in the eyes. "How have you been?" She asked looking the girl over. "Well, it looks like."

"I…fine." Soi choked. "I'm fine."

Yoruichi slowly approached the girl, her eyes never leaving the dress adorning Soi's body and the significance it entailed. "You look beautiful Soi."

Soi took a step back, ignoring the compliment, wanting to keep some distance between the two when Yoruichi stopped her advance. "Yoruichi, what are you doing here?"

Golden eyes met Soi's grey. "I had to get to you before…" Yoruichi started but trailed off.

"Before what Yoru-"

The pretty woman's head fell, "I don't want you to marry him."

Soi's mouth fell slightly agape and her eyes went wide. She was at a loss for words though her mind raced. She hadn't seen the woman in over a year and for her to suddenly show up out of the blue had thrown the girl for a loop. And to say…Why did Yoruichi tell her that? And what did it mean? Was this why she was here? To stop the wedding?

Questions filled the petite girl's mind but one seemed to catch her attention above all others. Could Yoruichi still love her? The question made her heart beat exceptionally strong but it also brought up another. Why did this have to happen now, on her wedding day of all days? Why?

Why?

The question kept repeating over and over in her head.

Soi worked her throat and swallowed hard. "I-I love him."

In the next instant molten pools of liquid gold bore into her, hurt. "Like you love…" Yoruichi paused briefly before correcting herself, "…loved me?"

Again Soi was left speechless as a stinging sensation burned at her eyes. The raw emotion swirling in Yoruichi's topaz eyes ravaged her senses, inviting memories of their time spent together to the forefront of her mind. She had never seen the woman before her in such a somber, defeated state such as this. Like it had been days since her last rest, her eyes slightly puffy and red as if she had already been crying but Soi knew that couldn't be true. In all their time together she had never once seen the Shihouin shed a tear.

Soi hadn't known how to answer Yoruichi's question if she could, however she found herself already shaking her head in the slightest of motions and hoped that Yoruichi hadn't caught the slip. No longer able to hold the older woman's tumultuous gaze Soi's eyes dropped to the floor as she turned from Yoruichi. There was so much left undone between the two but there was nothing that could be done about it now.

"Soi?" Yoruichi's normally confident voice seemed desperate.

"I'm sorry…" Soi fought hard to keep her voice as neutral as possible but her words were choked. She took another moment to collect herself. "I love him," she stated once again hoping this time to sound more resolute in her tone.

To her utter shock and surprise strong masculine arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind and a kiss was placed on the side of her neck as a rich baritone filled the air, "I'm glad to hear it."

Soi spun within the hold, her eyes wide. "Shuuhei!"

The groom smiled at his bride-to-be as Soi's eyes darted around the room looking for her former lover. She saw no sign of the Shihouin.

The shock of Shuuhei's arrival on top of Yoruichi's admission and subsequent departure finally caught up to the Fon girl as the emotions within welled and the tears that had threatened to fall earlier finally found their intended paths of travel.

Silently her tears fell only to be brushed away by the pads of Hisagi's thumbs. A look of concern crossed his handsome features as he leaned forward placing a gentle kiss against Soi's brow. "What's wrong?"

Soi gripped at Shuuhei's wrists as his hands still held at her face. She closed her eyes as his lips traveled along her forehead and across her cheeks then finally to her lips. He pulled her close, hugging Soi to his body trying to comfort the woman he loved.

Soi leaned into his support and let herself be cradled by this man, her husband-to-be. As she nestled herself against his frame she willed her tears into submission, finding strength in Shuuhei's embrace.

Hisagi pulled back, his hand once again finding its place along her jaw as his thumbs wiped away the remnants of glimmering trails. "What's the matter?"

Soi looked into his eyes, so much like her own, and saw worry dominating them. She gave him a quivering smile. "Nothing," she answered brushing some of his spiky black hair away from his eyes and letting her fingers trail down to his cheek; her fingers resting upon the ink so ingrained into his skin. "Just happy is all."

"Hmm…" Hisagi hummed as he pulled Soi to him once again, his chin resting atop of her head as it lay on his shoulder.

Soi hated that she lied. And so easily in fact but how could she tell the man she was about to walk down the aisle with that her conviction could be swayed so easily. That just the appearance of her ex made her question her decision to wed him. What kind of foundation would that leave for them to build a life together upon?

'_I don't want you marry him.'_

Yoruichi's words echoed in her mind. Why had she uttered those words? Did she still love Soi? Something had to have brought the woman back, made her confess her objections to Soi's union. Was it love? The look in Yoruichi's eyes when she professed her love for Shuuhei flashed in front of Soi's mind's eye. Usually guarded from showing anything but positive emotions, Soi found unmistakable hints of grief in those dulled orbs; a sight she was none to accustomed to seeing.

But did that mean love? And more importantly was Soi still in love with Yoruichi?

She sighed letting her fingertips come to rest at the base of Shuuhei's throat gently stroking the exposed skin there. She smiled, unlike her even on his wedding day he still managed to look relaxed and at peace; the top three button of his white shirt remained unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely from his neck. She tipped her head gently and looked up to the only other person in her life she had let get close enough to touch her heart.

Did she love him?

She had told Yoruichi she had. Twice. But did she love him like she loved Yoruichi? When he had first expressed an interest in the girl she thwarted his advances as if they were nothing but as time wore on his constant presence wore at her defenses and she had found herself being drawn to his quiet strength. His calming aura soothing to Soi's still jangled emotions from Yoruichi's departure. He was there for her, quietly supporting her, through the good days and the bad.

Did she love him? Yes, she did but was it that all consuming love that seared the soul? That had brought weaker people to their knees? Was he the one she was to spend the rest of her life with, the one she couldn't live without?

Soi moved her hand to the back of Shuuhei's neck as if testing the feel of it there before tangling her fingers in his short onyx locks and pulled him down, their lips meeting halfway in a gentle loving kiss. They separated with Hisagi smiling as his lips ghosted Soi's forehead. "Are you ready?"

Looking into his eyes, she nodded and hooked her arm into his as they turned to head into the main chapel. He smiled down at his beautiful blushing bride. "Is my hair okay?" he joked pulling at a tuft of unruly hair.

Soi smiled despite her preoccupied mind and brought her free hand to adjust the placement of his still loosened tie. "Perfect," she whispered, the smile lighting a fire his eyes.

As he stepped forward to open the door Soi gave herself one last look in the mirror and smoothed some wrinkles from her gown. As she turned back she saw Yoruichi's unmistakable mop of purple hair off to the back and side of the room pressed against a wall as not to be seen. With Shuuhei at the door she was well hidden from his field of vision but she seemed intent on making Soi aware of her position. Aware that she had witnessed the scene between the two and how it had affected her.

"Soi?"

Said woman turned to see Shuuhei's hand extended to her beckoning her onwards unaware of the turmoil that once again befell his lovely young fiancé. Unsteadily she took his hand and he carefully tucked it back into his arm as he led her out the door to the end of the aisle. She didn't dare take a second look at the Shihouin as she made her exit lest she be assailed by the pained look swirling in those troubled golden irises once more.

As the organ cued into its timeless ritual of 'Here Comes The Bride' Soi's heart hammered relentlessly against her chest. The guests lining the first couple of pews rose to their feet and turned staring as the couple began their journey towards the altar. The looks of joy and happiness coming from all their friends and family doing nothing to ease the apprehension choking the girl.

Her mind blocked out the sea of excited people in front of her and Yoruichi's pained expression once again passed before Soi's eyes, her hand gripped tighter onto Shuuhei's arm.

He looked down at her and brought his free hand to cover hers squeezing gently in reassurance.

She looked to his smiling face but only thought of the Shihouin heiress, imagining it to be her in Shuuhei's place, that same loving smile on her tanned face.

She blinked and was brought back to reality when they stopped at the steps of the altar barely registering the muffled sound of their guests sitting in unison. Hisagi looked deep into her eyes, silently asking if she was ok as he took her hand in his. Thankfully his reassuring touch and silent plea seemed to reach her and grounded the distracted girl a bit. As she forced herself to calm she gave her partner a small smile and the minister started to speak.

"Dearly beloved," the minister began, his voice crisp and clear so everyone could hear. "We are gathered together here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore - is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."

"Marriage is the union of heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

Soi listened as the aging man recited the words he had known by heart, all the while looking at her and Shuuhei's joined hands. She had to get a grip on herself, had to push the thoughts of Yoruichi out of her mind and concentrate on the man before her, the man that loved and wanted to be with her for all of time.

"Through marriage, Shuuhei Hisagi and Soi Fon make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. They will promise to one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other."

'_Yes,' _Soi thought. She could have that, all of that, with Shuuhei. Looking up to her soon-to-be husband Soi laced her fingers through his and was rewarded with a loving smile from the man, one she found herself returning easily.

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for these two from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness."

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love - for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Soi let out an inaudible gasp. _Like Yoruichi found me. _Again her mind whispered Yoruichi's words, _I don't want you to marry him._

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness backed with the will to make it last."

Picking up on the distress that had once again befallen his bride Shuuhei drew his thumb to delicately stroke at the side of Soi's hand in a comforting caress. She looked into his own slate eyes peering down at her as she replayed the minister words. Soi had unquestioning faith in Hisagi. She could trust that he would stay by her side until the end and love her with that same unwavering resolve he had already bestowed upon her. She gave his hand a squeeze, she knew he would never leave her.

However she also couldn't deny the love she saw in Yoruichi's eyes. In that last look, through all the hurt and sorrow Soi saw a lost love so akin to her own. Could clearly see the sadness and guilt brought on by such an emotion.

Yoruichi had still loved her and that knowledge was what was tearing her heart in two.

"Shuuhei Hisagi, do you take Soi Fon to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion forsaking all others and keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

Soi's breath halted and she could swear she felt every ounce of blood rush throughout her veins, pulsing to every inch of her being and pounding in her ears.

"I do." He smiled and turned to face the girl. "Soi, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

The sincerity in his eyes brought tears to Soi's. She believed every word, the absolute love and loyalty present in every utterance of his words struck her to the very core. Only now did she realize the depth of her own feelings for this man and the great possibilities of what they could become.

With a smile the minister turned his attentions to Soi as she gazed upon her groom. The look on her face so much like all the others he had married before. He could clearly see the love shining in her eyes.

"Soi Fon, do you take Shuuhei Hisagi to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion forsaking all others and keep yourself only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

Soi swallowed. This was it. The world would provide her no more time to question with whom her love resides. "I-I…"

She had loved them both but in very different ways. With Yoruichi it was immediate, the infatuation instant but concrete; passionate and white-hot. She had fallen head-over-heels for the woman only to have everything taken from her in the blink of an eye, abandoned as if she were a mere pastime, leaving her raw and exposed but the love was still there. However when Shuuhei came he slowly helped heal those open wounds, caring for Soifon like no other. Burrowing his way past the emotional walls she had surrounded herself with and once again warming her heart, leaving a permanent imprint of himself in his wake.

Soi was starting to feel faint and her stomach was churning, who should she chose? "I…"

Everyone was waiting with baited breaths, waiting for the next word to tumble from her lips. The question was simple enough and the answer was even simpler, either 'I do' or 'I don't.'

Soi questioned how two little words carry so much weight? Have so much power that they could crush someone either way regardless, whether it be the man standing before her or the woman sitting with her back against the door of the preparation room her knees drawn to her chest.

Time ticked by patiently waiting for the girl's answer when finally she raised her head, a resolute look in her eyes as she had finally come to a decision, "I d-"


End file.
